


Parent-Teacher Day

by Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror



Series: The Spiderling Chronicles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Light Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter and tony are adorable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror/pseuds/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror
Summary: for a genius kid and part time superhero, Peter still amazed himself at how forgetful he can be, like forgetting Parent-teacher day. When he told Aunt May he didn't need her for the week. So she was now on a work trip on the other side of the world. What the hell was he going to do?(Enter Stark, T. stage door left.)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Spiderling Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106591
Comments: 26
Kudos: 629
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	1. Mayday

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I've actually done it, I've delved into another fandom and written my first Marvel fic AHH Im so excited (do Americans even do parents evening? If not its basically a day where you go to school and your teachers talk to your parents about your progress (which sucks)) *set after homecoming*

Peter never really liked school. Sure, he loved learning and the science experiments but if he could drop out and work permanently in Mr Starks lab he would. Probably. Not that May would let him. But right May was part of his schooling problems. Or more accurately, Peter made his own mess forgetting about Parent-teacher evening before telling Aunt May he didn’t need her for the week.

Now she was halfway across the world with work and Peter was very much parent-less until Sunday. Parent-teacher day was Thursday.

“Mr Parker, what time should I schedule you in for?” Mr Harrington suddenly broke Peter out of his thoughts, realising he’d been going through the register assigning each student an appointment.

Peter flashed Ned a quick look before looking down at the book in front of him. “Ugh, I can’t make it.”

“Sorry?”

Peter glanced up quickly, seeing his science teachers brows practically furrowed together. “Something came up.”

“Well cancel the ‘something’. This is important Peter. I’ll put you down for 1:30.”

Peter slumped back into his chair exhaling loudly. What was worse, not turning up to parents day or turning up to parents day alone?

“Dude what’s your problem? You don’t have a secret mission, do you?” Ned whispered, next to him, finding it hard to contain his exciting thoughts.

“What? No. Aunt Mays out of town.”

“Oh, that sucks... Wait so you’re home alone? That’s so cool! I’ll come over and-“

“No, no. I’m staying with Mr Stark.”

“What, in the Avengers tower? No way!”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” Peter admitted with a small smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Peter shrugged. “Slipped my mind, its no big deal I stay there all the time.” Which was true, at least on Wednesdays and Fridays where Peter would be picked up by Happy to spend the evening working on his suit with Mr Stark which was usually followed by pizza and movie marathons. It had become the norm to Peter, it wasn’t like he was trying to keep Ned in the dark.

“But dude, what are you gonna do about parent teacher day?”

Peter ran a hand through his hair irritably. “I’m not going.”

“But you have to, it’s the one day of the year your parents have to come in.”

“Yeah, well I don’t have any so.”

“What about Mr Stark?”

Peter shot Ned a look like he’d grown a second head.

Ned threw is hands up passively, smiling. “What? He’s one signature off being your dad, you’re literally living with guy!”

“Okay, first Tony Stark is _not_ my dad. Second, even if he was I would _not_ drag him to parents day! It’s literally the worst. They lay into you about what you’re failing at, tell them ways to control you more, it sucks, man.”

Ned shook his head. “Like they ever have anything bad to say… well apart from your attendance.”

“I can’t go.”

Ned nodded sombrely, quiet for a second before “So when can I meet the Avengers?”

* * *

As usual Happy was parked outside the school when Peter finally finished for the day. Every class he tried to get out of the stupid progress appointments with his teachers and every time they forced him into a meeting.

Sure, he could say his aunt was out of town, but he couldn’t muster up the “I don’t have anyone else” that would inevitably follow.

Of course, Flash made the connection and started throwing comments his way ‘Penis Parker why aren’t your parents coming?’ ‘Parent-less Penis Parker.’

Ned had heard him too, looking for a reaction from Peter but at this point Flash’s comments hardly even registered to him anymore.

Luckily Happy had remembered Peters specific instructions to stay in the car, not making a scene and definitely not opening the door for him.

Checking there were no prying eyes, he slid into back seat, closing the door quickly behind him.

“Good day?”

Peter shot around to face the person sat next to him.

Of course, it was Mr Stark. Only he could be so casual about scaring the living shi- daylights- out of Peter.

“M-Mr Stark! Ugh hey, wha-what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was just eyeing up where I’m spending my day on Thursday.”

No. Surely, he heard wrong. This couldn’t possibly be what he thought it was, maybe he was doing a speech, maybe he had a stand advertising Stark internships.

Taking Peters paling face as an indicator, Tony continued. “You can’t imagine my surprise when I got a call from your school today explaining their concern about you missing Parent-teacher day.”

“I-I can explain. Maybe I can’t, okay I forgot about parent-teacher day, they mentioned it so long ago it completely slipped my mind and when May mentioned the trip it didn’t even occur to me and now she isn’t here and I can’t go by myself so I was trying to get out of it because they’re pointless anyways and –“

“Kid, you’re rambling.” Tony quickly interrupted, surprised at how fast the kid was forming words.

Peter blinked, finally taking a breath.

“Sure, you have someone to go with you, you’ve got me.”

Peter frowned incredulously. “What? No, it’s fine Mr Stark-“ “-Tony-“ “you’re really busy I’m sure you have loads of important super hero stuff and meeting and Thursdays your lab day and –“

“Hey, kid. Stop, none of that’s important. Your school meetings are. Your lovely principal personally outlined the importance of Thursday to me.”

“Wait why did the school call you?”

“Because you were being an-“

“No like, why you? Aunt May is my contact.”

“And who do you think is your second? They couldn’t get hold of May in the different time zone, so.” He gestured to himself in his usual extravagant Tony Stark way.

Peter wasn’t sure if he was breathing anymore. He was sure he wasn’t blinking though, or making any sort of movement. Tony Stark couldn’t come to his school. Let alone going to school _with Peter_ for parents day! This was going to be a disaster, there was no way this was going to end well there was-

“Hey Underoos, breathe. I’m not so bad, am I?”

“Huh? Oh no, Mr Stark it’s not _you_ , it’s just it’s _parents_ day and – and people will stare, and Flash will have a field day!”

“Flash that kid giving you hell?”

“Ugh no, he’s fine, Im handling it.”

However, Tony didn’t give him a satisfied look, it was more a scheming which unsettled Peter.

Peter immediately started shaking his head. “No. No, Mr Stark, whatever you’re thinking, don’t. You aren’t fighting my battles for me.”

“that’s a little dramatic Pete, I’d only be giving him a few words of advice and-“

“No. absolutely not, he’s not worth it.”

“But that’s what parents do!”

“And you’re not my parent!” Peter bit back before thinking about it.

Tony recoiled slightly, letting the slither of hurt rush over him.

Peter stared at his hands for a second, shuffling in his seat. “Sorry-“

There was a long moment before Tony spoke again. “No, you’re right, I’m sorry. It’s not my place.”

“We’ve arrived Mr Stark.” Happy conveniently announced, allowing Peter to escape the awkward situation.

Peter wasted no time getting out of the car, opting to jog up the stairs instead of taking the lift in attempt to blow off some steam… and maybe avoid Mr Stark.

It’s not like he didn’t think of him as a father, he did, as much as he found it hard to admit to himself. He just didn’t want Tony to feel burdened by him, he never asked for Peter to practically move in with him, or get lumbered into meetings at school, he was _Tony Stark._ He didn’t want some clingy kid needing him all the time.

He didn’t ask if he could go on Patrol like he usually did but he knew Mr Stark had agreed to let him go out as long as he was back before 9pm curfew. And anyways, Friday would alert Tony if Peter had left the tower anyways.

Swinging through the streets he finally felt the stress of the day begin to soak away and he could breathe easy again.

Karen hadn’t alerted him of any crimes so after he helped a few old ladies cross the road and find the odd handbag or two, he settled himself on a rooftop, practicing shooting his different webs, and no he _definitely_ didn’t impersonate Thor at any point.

It was already dark when Karen finally came to like, alerting him of a possible mugging.

Peter wasted no time jumping off the top of the building, throwing a web at the last possible second to swing, adrenaline building up giving him a euphoric, indestructible sense. “Woohoo!” He let out excitedly, streets away from where Karen was directing him to.

“Talk to me.”

“Two men, who don’t appear to be armed, fake gun targeted at an older man, demanding their wallet.”

Peter nodded, mentally bracing himself before jumping into the alley, making the three men jump back in surprise.

The men were about six feet tall, wearing the usual dark balaclava coving their identities. One of them had the ‘gun’ pointed at a much older man, he was about the same height as Peter but larger with grey hair. Even in the poorly lit alley shadows cast onto his face, highlighting the wrinkles and stubbly beard on his face.

Peter instantly felt for the old man, he clearly hadn’t had much to give so why were these assholes targeting him? maybe because the guy was old, an easy target who probably wouldn’t have realised the gun was fake.

“Oh, hey guys! Fancy seeing you here, whatcha’ up to?” Peter chirped in his usual ‘ready to go’ stance.

The man holding the fake gun – Asshole 1, Peter named – turned to aim it at Peter. “Back off insect boy!”

“Insect boy? Spiders aren’t even insects, they’re arachnids!” Peter exclaimed, shooting a web which instantly latched onto the fake gun, snatching it out of Asshole 1’s hands and clattering on the floor next to Peters feet.

“Why don’t you let him go, and you can convince me why I shouldn’t call the police.”

Luckily Peter had drawn all the attention on him, so the older man could hobble quickly away mostly unnoticed, eyes never leaving Peters form.

As soon as the man was safely out of the alley behind Peter Asshole 1 and 2 flung up their firsts.

“I don’t usually fight kids.” Asshole 1 spat, edging closer to Peter. “But I’ll make an exception this time.” He lunged out clumsily at Peter who dodged it easily, kicking out a foot and knocking Asshole 1s leg out from under him, causing him to fall face first into the ground.

Quickly, Peter regained his stance before Asshole 2 jumped in trying the same as the other guy, making it easy work for Peter, flooring him too. Of course, the other guy was up again causing Peter to turn again, throwing poorly planned fists, these guys were amateurs but still his spidey senses tingled, making Peter confused.

He quickly shot a web out large and fast enough to stick Asshole 2 leaving him with just one idiot to deal with. He had this under control, just a few more seconds and-

Oh.

Okay that changed things.

Immediately, Peter glanced down at his leg which had, as he suspected, a small blade sticking out of it. “Ah great.” Peter muttered, lunging out the way of Asshole 1 who still hadn’t given up.

Peter managed to grab an extended arm twisting it back behind the mans back and shoving him into the alley wall.

“Police ETA one minute.” Karen informed him, giving him some relief.

Pushing the man down, he shot a web to asshole 1’s hand, sticking him to a dumpster next to him.

Gingerly, he bent over, looking at the knife. “Karen?”

“Shallow flesh wound, with advanced healing it poses no threat to life, safe to take out if pressure is applied.”

He looked around the alley for something he could wrap around his leg but found nothing. For a moment he decided he’d just have to make do until he got back to the compound before an idea flashed.

Slowly he shot out a web and catching the end with one hand and tearing the other.

“Good thinking, Peter.”

Peter smiled before taking hold of the knife and pulling it out in a swift movement, wrapping the coarse web around it in seconds.

“Do I activate scraped knee protocol?”

“No! No, don’t tell Mr Stark, I’m fine.”

Wiping the blood from the mans knife he left it on the side for the police to find and swung off back to the tower, hoping the old guy had got got home safely.

His leg was throbbing as he swung through the streets, but he knew it’d be okay thanks to his crazy healing abilities. He’d had worse, _much_ worse. Give it a day or two and it’ll be completely healed.

Dropping onto the balcony to his room he checked the time with Karen to find it was only 8pm, way before curfew. To Peter, he’d note this as a successful evening.

Even though there was no real reason to worry, he slid the balcony door open quietly trying to avoid anyone noticing his return, letting the warmth of the indoors relax him slightly.

“You know, it’s bad manners going out without telling anyone.” Mr Starks voice came from Peters darkened bedroom.

Instantly, he stiffened again. “Holy shi- god. Christ, you need to stop doing that!”

“Watch your language kid. Mind telling me where you went?”

“I’m sure Friday already told you.” He wasn’t sure where this was coming from, his bad mood wasn’t Mr Starks fault. He knew he was being unfair, but he couldn’t get their conversation out of his head. Peter wasn’t his kid, Tony wasn’t his dad, he needed Mr Stark to see he didn’t need to be responsible for him, he didn’t need to baby Peter, the billionaire had a thousand better things he could be doing with his time and it frustrated Peter that he acted like he didn’t.

“I’m not asking Friday, I’m asking you.”

“Just Queens on Patrol.”

“Get up to much?”

“Not much.”

“Come on kid, talk to me. What’s up? I know what I said was a bit out of line before but you know what I…“

Peter flinched at the pause, knowing Tony has noticed his limp.

“Peter what’s wrong with your leg?”

“Ugh nothing, just a bit stiff.”

“Friday, lights.”

Peter turned, allowing the wound to hide out of sight.

“Come here.”

“It’s nothing, just a scratch.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, come here.” Tony held out an arm pulling Peter toward him.

“Jesus Peter, what happened?”

“S’nothing. Karen said they weren’t armed.”

“Well clearly she was wrong.” The web was already dissolving because of the blood, allowing a trickle of red liquid to fall down his leg. Tony took a closer look, still sporting a very unimpressed look. “You’re lucky it’s already healing. You should have called me, Pete.” 

“Why? I had it handled.”

“Getting stabbed isn’t handling things Peter!”

“Fine. Next time, I’ll give you a call. ‘Oh, hey Mr Stark just on my way home, just been lightly stabbed’ You’d go crazy!”

“Like I’m not now?! Pete you need to tell me when you’re hurt.”

“Why?”

“So I can help you when you get yourself into these kinds of situations.” Tony responded, trying to keep his voice low.

“Yeah but why? Why do you want to help me?”

Tony frowned. “Pete you’re not making sense, did you hit your head? Friday run a scan.”

“Friday stop, I’m fine I didn’t hit my head, I’m thinking completely fine.”

“Scan complete, sir. No head wound, only bleeding from a flesh wound on the thigh.”

Peter rolled his eyes in a ‘told you so’ manner.

“Stay there, I’m getting the first aid kit.” Tony muttered, stalking over to the kit he left on the top of Peters wardrobe for occasions like this.

“Get your suit off.” Tony said passively, throwing a T-shirt at him in one hand, carrying the kit in the other and setting down on his knees next to Peter.

Carefully Tony cleaned the already healing wound, wrapping it gently with a bandage. None of them addressed the awkward silence as the billionaire worked.

“There, lie yourself down.”

Gingerly, Peter lifted his legs onto the bed, settling down on his pillow. One of the good things about having more money than sense was Mr Stark had bought him the comfiest bed he’d ever felt, and right now his aching leg wasn’t complaining.

Tony perched on the side of Peters bed, trying to read the kids blank face.

“You don’t have to stay, I’m just gonna sleep.”

“I know. I don’t _have_ to do anything, I’m Tony Stark. But I _want_ to.”

“Why?”

“You keep asking that.”

“Because I don’t get it.”

“You’ve got to give me more than this kid because I’m really not following your drift.”

“Helping me, letting me stay here, just… all this. Why do you do it?”

“Because you seem to be a trouble magnet and I can hardly have you bleeding all over your sheets.”

“No, you don’t get it. You could just send me to a doctor, you don’t have to sit here with me and keep tabs on me, I’m not a baby.”

“Really? You had me fooled spiderling.”

Peter scowled.

“I’m joking, I just want to keep you safe, okay?”

“I’m not your responsibility.”

“You are, though. If something happened to you... I’d feel like that’s on me.”

“Well, it’s not. I don’t need looking after.”

“So, you’d prefer if you were in that flat by yourself right now? Not letting anyone look after you?”

“I can look after myself.”

“I know Pete, but I want to help. I have to keep you safe not just because I feel responsible for you but…” he sighed looking at the ceiling.

“I’m not good with this kid, talking about what I’m feeling isn’t what the Starks are known for so I’m saying this once.” He said slowly and composed, finding the kid’s eyes. “I care about you kid, more than anyone in the world, along with Pepper of course. I worry about you and badger you and put trackers in half the things you own to keep you safe kid, because if you died, I don’t know what I would do. I can’t lose you Pete. Not ever. Okay? I know you’re not my kid but you’re _my kid…_ and I’d do anything for you.”

Peter wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t Tony opening the floodgates to him. But still he felt warm and… loved.

“Thank you, Mr Stark.”

“You do need to drop that; I profess my love for you and you still call me by my second name?”

“You love me?”

“Course I do, Underoos, hard not to.”

Peter looked to Tony, really looked and he could see it. the love, the warmth, the _sincerity_. And maybe today wasn’t the worst day after all. Peter felt loved. 

“Wait, you put trackers in my stuff?” Peter suddenly asked, conversation playing over in his head.

“Ah only the usual, watch, phone, suit, backpack.” Tony replied with a grin.

“That’s not normal.”

“Neither is running around pretending to be a spider.”

Peter pretended to look hurt, batting Tony with a pillow on the side of his bed

Tony grinned, ruffling his hair.

“Does that mean you’ll let me come with you on Thursday?”

Peter questioned it for a second. He wasn’t sure taking the Tony Stark to school would end well but there was a flicker of hope in Tony’s eyes that he found hard to ignore. “Yeah, as long as you don’t embarrass me.”

“Course not! Unless you’re teachers hot. Are your teachers hot?”

“Tony!”


	2. How bad can it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day finally arrives. needless to say it doesn't go as smoothly as Peter hoped.

He wasn’t sure if he should let his school know in advance that Tony Stark was going to be stepping in as his make-shift parent for the day but since they’d called him days before he guessed he didn’t owe them the curtesy. It also meant he could keep it under wraps, the less students that found out, the better.

But today was the day, and it the only thing he thought about since he woke up.

Tony seemed to be trying extra hard this morning which didn’t help Peter’s nerves.

“Waffles!” Tony announced from the kitchen as Peter lazily plodded from his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“You’ve made waffles?”

Tony shrugged. “Of course, they’re easy! Only the best for my kid you know.”

Peter smiled at the easiness of it all. “So easy that you’re burning them?”

“What?” Tony spun back around to find smoke coming from the waffle maker. “Shit. Shit.” He flung open the top, revealing a slightly cremated looking waffle and Peter couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“It’s the thought that counts.” Peter sniggered, going to grab a bowl of cereal.

“Cooking is harder than it looks spider-ling.”

Peter shook his head, getting another bowl out for Tony.

“Next time, I’ll have them perfect.” Tony said confidently, taking a bite of the cheerio’s.

“Or you could wait for Colonel Rhodes to come back, his waffles are amazing.”

Tony gave him a hurt look. “You’re on thin ice kid. Anything Rhodey can do-“

“-you can do better. Yeah, yeah heard it all before. Apart from he can cook and play Wii Sports _way_ better than you.”

“Why bother cooking when takeout cooks it for you? Besides if you wanted to play baseball that badly I’d take you for real.”

“Seriously? You’d teach me to play baseball?”

“Sure, kid. As long as you don’t mind getting your ass kicked by an old man.”

Peter grinned, finished off his cereal.

“How’s the leg?”

“Great! Well, not like normal great but great like it’ll be good as new in a day and it doesn’t hurt so-“

“Sure, it doesn’t hurt? I can give you the painkillers Bruce synthesised for you.”

“No, seriously, Mr Sta- Tony, its fine. Anyways they make me tired.”

“True, gotta’ be on top form today, buddy!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

Tony ruffled Peter’s hard with the hand not occupied with a spoon. “Go get ready, Pete, leaving in ten.”

* * *

Peter threw on his usual science pun t-shirt and flannel top, not really making any extra effort and grabbed his backpack.

He met Tony in the lobby of the tower, dressed in a fitted black suit and black T-shirt underneath, hardly the every-days parents clothes but at least it wasn’t too blasé.

“Ready?” He asked, swinging and arm over Peters shoulder walking out to the car.

“Where’s Happy?”

“Gave him the day off, thought I’d drive.”

“Well, lets hope you’re better at driving than making waffles.” Peter teased, getting into the passenger side.

“Kid, I drive race cars. I’m the best there is.”

Peter rolled his eyes, sinking into the heated leather seat. He looked over to Tony who wore a smile and his usual light blue sunglasses, looking perfectly relaxed in the drivers seat.

He flashed Peter a quick look. “Okay there, kiddo?”

“Yeah, yeah fine.”

“good, you don’t need to worry, today will be great.”

He wasn’t sure ‘great’ would be the word he’d use. “Remember what we talked about?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “No flirting with the teachers, no confrontations with Flash or any other students, don’t draw too much attention. But kid, the last one? I’m Tony Stark!”

“Yeah, and today you’re Peter Parkers guardian.”

“Noted, say no more.” He said, taking his hand from the gear stick to ruffle Peters hair.

“Tony – concentrate!”

Tony grinned, never taking his eyes off the road.

* * *

They parked on the left side of the school car park, sheltered by some trees in the hope of keeping their arrival subtle. However, it was rather hard in a custom made Audi with the registration plate ‘STARK 7’ but every little helps he guessed.

Peter hopped out, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans.

“Maybe this was a mistake.”

“Nonsense, it’s gonna be fine Peter.”

Peter hadn’t moved from the side of the car, wondering if he could just stay there, or better yet go home. “Its not too late, we-we don’t have to go.”

Tony rounded the side of the car, putting his hands on Peters arms. “Peter? breathe. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Don’t say that.”

“Peter, we’re just going to go in, speak to your teachers and leave again.”

“But what if they tear me a new one? what if my teachers actually hate me and make you think I’m the worst student ever?”

“Pete, what the hell are you talking about? Your teachers love you, you’re the smartest kid in this school and yeah, I know your attendance is a bit beat but that doesn’t affect anything. they love you; I love you, everything’s gonna be fine. Yes? Yes, right come on or we’ll be late.”

Tony steered Peter to the front entrance, never taking the arm from Peters shoulder. It was comforting and nerve wracking all at once. People were staring. The corridors were filled with students and parents, bustling with chatter but it seemed to dim down when people caught sight of them, or more accurately, Tony.

“Don’t pay them any mind.” Tony muttered into his ear. “Where to first?”

“Ugh,” peter looked down at a crumpled piece of paper he scribbled down his appointments on. “Math.”

Finding their way to the classroom, Ms. Walter was waiting from them.

She looked up once Peter entered, closing the door behind them and his teacher gave him a look halfway between shock and amazement.

“Peter! Glad you could make it.” She quickly composed herself, holding out a hand to Mr Stark. “I’m Ms Walter, Peter’s math teacher.”

“Pleasure. Tony Stark.”

They sat at the opposite side of the desk where three chairs were set out for those kids lucky enough to have two parents accompanying them.

“Well, I’ll start by congratulating you on how well you’re performing this term, Peter. your grades are the highest in the class, you’ve handed in every homework on time and still manage to be on the decathlon team.”

Peter reddened at the teachers compliments, never knowing how to take it he stole a look to tony who was practically radiating with pride.

“You should be proud, Mr Stark, Peters the perfect student, apart from a few missed periods here and there but you haven’t seemed to fall behind. As for exams, you seem to be perfectly on track. Just make sure you don’t burn yourself out, Peter. take some down time, don’t over work yourself.”

Peter nodded.

“Ill make sure he doesn’t, we’re taking a weekend off soon to California so I’m sure that’ll do him some good.”

The woman smiled. “Sounds wonderful.”

Peter shot Tony a quick look. California? When did they decide this?

“Well Peter, keep up the good work, I’m sure you’re leading onto a very bright future. MIT I see you’re applying to?”

“yes Ma’am.”

“They’ll be lucky to have you. pleasure meeting you Mr stark.”

They shook hands again, saying their goodbyes.

As soon as they were out the classroom Peter turned to Tony. “California?”

“Yeah lovely state just on the west coast-“

“I know where California is. Since when were we going?”

“Oh, I thought you deserved it after a good parents day and your hard work over the year.”

“Parents day has barely even started.”

“And I already decided you deserve it.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“May okayed it.”

“you asked May? Before me?”

“Yeah, that’s how surprises work. Surprise!”

“Okay, new rule, don’t spring surprises on me in teacher conferences.”

Tony was going to respond something short but Ned all but jumped in front of him.

“Peter!”

“Ah, Hi Ned. Ned this is-“

“Tony Stark! I-I mean, very nice to meet you sir.” Ned stuttered out, clearly star-struck.

“Nice to meet you Ned, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You-you have?”

Peter wanted to face-palm. As much as he loved Ned he was so useless in these kinds of situations.

“Of course, guy in the chair, right?”

“Ah, yeah, sure am!”

“Right well we have another meeting in five, so we best go.” Peter broke in, realising Ned had hardly blinked since looking at Tony.

 _Finally_ Ned blinked, looking to Peter. “Oh- yeah! See you later?”

“Sure.”

Walking away Peter could hear Neds mum questioning the meaning by ‘guy in the chair’ to which he said it was an inside joke, making Peter smile.

“Where to now?”

“Gym.”

“We seriously have to see every teacher? Even gym?”

“Even gym.”

“This’ll be fun.”

* * *

“Mr Stark, w-what an honour sir.” The awe-struck teacher stuttered out.

Mr Stark politely shook his hand and sat down on the sport hall benches next to peter, his coach still yet to blink or even acknowledge Peter.

“I have to say the things you’ve done for this country are incredible, America is lucky to have you.”

Peter slumped back on the bench and wiped a hand down his face. This was going to be a long five minutes.

“Thank you, but right now I’m here for Peter.”

“Yes, sorry of course. Well… I have to say, I’m not sure what happened but ever since Peter started that so-called internship, his fitness has gone through the roof! He can-”

“-So-called?” Tony quickly interrupted.

The teacher quickly reddened. “Oh, sorry, everyone just presumed it was Parker being…Parker.”

“You don’t believe he has an internship at Stark Industries?”

“Oh- ugh well, I do now.”

Tony sat up straight, practically squaring up to the guy. “You think my kids a liar?”

“Tony.” Peter whispered harshly, trying to diffuse the situation that shouldn’t even be a situation. Kids lie, it’s no big deal but Tony clearly didn’t see it that way.

“No, no of course not, its just a kid getting an internship there is almost unheard of.”

“Well Peters not just some kid.” Tony quipped, relaxing against Peter slightly.

“No. Sorry, Mr Stark.”

“Forgiven. Do continue.”

Peter managed to breathe a little now Tony had the confident, laid back tone back in his voice.

“W-well as I said. I don’t know what happened to Peter in the last six months but he’s the fastest kid in the school, there’s nothing he can’t do.”

Tony smirked, seeing right through it. “Amazing what puberty does these days.”

“Do you do extra training? Kids don’t just get _that_ strong.”

“Ugh yeah-“

“He trains at my gym between intern days.” Tony quickly answered. “He loves the gym.”

Peter looked at Tony who seemed to be battling to hide a grin. Peter hated the gym with a passion and Tony knew it. the only training Peter enjoyed was sparring with him and Rhodes.

“Are you not interested in sports teams? Any of them would be lucky to have you and its great for College applications.”

“I don’t think so, Sir. I have a lot on my plate already.”

“Shame, you have real potential, Parker. You’re practically not human how good you’ve become.”

Peter stared down to the floor, trying to control his reddening.

Tony was a natural though, giving Peter a proud smack on the shoulder. “That’s my boy. Superhuman.”

Peter wanted to give him the ‘what the hell are you doing’ face but surely, it’d give it away.

“Precisely. Well, it was fantastic to meet you Mr Stark. Peter, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yessir” Peter stuttered out, practically dragging Mr Stark out the gymnasium.

“What the hell was that?” Peter blurted out, confronting Tony the second they were out of sight.

Tony was grinning like he was having the time of his life. “What? Just putting him in place.”

“No, not that. well, yes that too but, ‘superhuman’? really? Are you trying to give me away?”

“Oh, come on Pete, your coach probably hasn’t even passed calculus, he wouldn’t know who you were even if you waltzed in in your spidey-suit.”

“Shh!”

Tony just laughed. “Relax kid. Hey this is fun, who’s next?”

“Spanish.”

“Cool.” Suddenly his watch buzzed. “Oh, Peppers calling from Tokyo, give me a second?”

Peter nodded, watching Tony slip into an empty classroom to escape the hustle of the busy corridors.

It was nice to have a quick breather before his next humiliation. It wasn’t too bad, it could definitely be worse, he could have started a fight with the coach, or started gushing about how great Peter was but he was mostly composed which he was obscenely grateful for. He definitely saw Tony as a ‘my kids the best in the world and I’m not afraid to say it’ sort of parent.

“Oh, hey Parker.” A mocking voice came from behind. Great.

He turned to come face to face with Flash, apparently dressed for the occasion in a grey suit and blue t-shirt which almost matched his father’s, standing ten meters down the corridor speaking to the English teacher. “Flash.”

Flash laughed. “This is too precious. You’ve actually come alone to parent-teacher day?”

“No, they’re just on a call.”

“It’s okay Penis just admit it. you’re alone. Even that aunt of yours wouldn’t come for you, like having no parents wasn’t bad enough already.”

“Shut up Flash.” Peter gritted through clenched teeth, trying to ignore Flashes words. May would have been here if he’d told her, it was Peters fault.

“What’s up, Penis? Look like you’re gonna cry. I’d cry if I was you, having no one must really suck.”

“I would shut your mouth if I was you, you little brat.” Tony said from the doorway they were stood next to, revealing himself at the perfect moment.

Or maybe not perfect, Peter decided looking at the murderous look on Mr Starks face.

“W-what the hell is this? What’s he doing here?”

“I’m here with Peter for parent-teacher day if that wasn’t obvious to you. really, are you smart enough to be here or did mummy and daddy bribe your way in?”

Flash stared at Tony wide eyed, backing into the lockers, shaking his head.

“what? Nothing to say? That’s a first. No taunts? I’ll tell you what Eugene, I can see right through you. you’re egotistical, narcissistic and I can tell you now, you’re aspiring to nothing. You stay the hell away from that kid or I’ll show you what a bully is.”

For the second time today, Peter pulled at the cuff of Tony’s suit, pulling him out of his war path.

To Peter’s relief, all the anger in Tony seemed to seep away looking at Peter, even smiling at the kid. “I know everything about you Eugene Thompson.” Tony finished, walking towards to Spanish department, leaving Peter to catch up with him. Apparently, Tony had forgotten the rule of threatening classmates.

* * *

Finally, the day was over at 2:30 and all Peter wanted was comfort food and a movie or four.

“See! That wasn’t bad at all, don’t know why you were so worried.” Tony said, starting up the engine.

“Apart from the press showing up outside the school, almost starting a fight with a teenager and challenging my PE teacher? No, it wasn’t bad.”

“To be fair, I should have seen the media getting wind of this. Its alright though, Pep will handle it. as for the other two it was very justified.”

“I told you not to talk to Flash!”

“Yeah, and I heard what he was saying to you and decided to go against that.” Tony simply said, pulling out of the car park.

“I had it handled.” Peter muttered, sinking back in his seat.

“Peter you were staring at him dumbstruck. I wasn’t sure if you were going to run or punch the guy.”

Peter rolled his eyes, leaning to look out of the passenger window.

“Really though, I’m proud of you kid. You’re acing every class, your teachers love you, you’re incredible.”

Peter blushed, but he couldn’t help smiling. Tony was beaming like a proud parent and it filled Peter with warmth. He wondered if this was what it was like to have a father.

“Right then, where does my star student wanna’ go for lunch?”

Peter thought for a second before looking back to Tony. “Is it okay if we just head home and order Pizza? I’m feeling a movie day.”

“Sure thing kiddo.”

* * *

It was just past 10pm when Pepper finally got back to the tower from her business trip. She’d been away almost 11 days and, even though she wouldn’t tell him, she’d missed Tony more than ever. She was also disappointed the trip had overlapped with Peter staying but getting into the Penthouse she couldn’t bring herself to mind.

She found the two boys passed out on the sofa, surrounded by popcorn and Pizza, Alien still playing on the TV.

Tony had his cheek resting on the top of Peters head, which was tucked into Tony’s chest, Tony’s right arm wrapped around the kid, snoring quietly.

Not wanting to waste the moment she snapped a quick photo of the pair and put the leftovers in the kitchen. Returning, she turned the TV off and put a blanket over her fiancée and their not- _theirs_ but technically their kid, pressing a kiss on the top of their heads softly.

She was finally back with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! SO happy I now have my first complete marvel fic (its the little milestones) and I have so many ideas for more fics I cant wait
> 
> please please let me know what you thought, reviews fill my needy soul and make me want to write more XD also Im forever open to prompts so feel free to comment them or on tumblr @imyoursavinggrace   
> i love u guys


End file.
